Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 August 2016
11:44 xD 11:44 What's sad is 11:44 I know I already hit my growth spurt 11:44 I grew 5 inches over the summer 11:44 I think my little sister weighs more than you 11:44 and I am STILL the shortest kid in class 11:45 Yeah 11:45 I get those comments a lot 11:45 "Let me try to lift you" 11:45 "My sibling weighs more then you" 11:45 XD 11:45 :( 11:45 *squats down* 11:45 well 11:46 "I'm your height now!" 11:46 "my sibling weighs more than you" 11:46 "and floats a whole lot less too" 11:46 >:) 11:46 Nah 11:46 I prefer: 11:46 And she weighs more then you, you fat f*** 11:47 hmm 11:48 Genetics c: 11:48 but I was pretty tempted to make fun of the fat kid (Weighs more then twice as I do) when he made fun of me. 11:50 I mean 11:50 Being fat in the US isn't surprising 11:50 Judging from the same timezone 11:51 rip 11:53 What are some good spheres for Daze? anyone know? 11:54 stat up spheres work pretty well 11:55 but since she has a hard time refilling her SBB against a single enemy, spheres that help increase BB gauge every turn and from attacks are reccommended 11:55 or if you want to be more offensive equip a spark boosting sphere 12:04 hmm 12:05 no maint again this week? 12:05 -_- 12:05 i got hyped too.. 12:05 :( 12:08 Phantom gizmo and Sacred Gem? 12:09 Sacred Crystal you mean 12:09 Sacred Gem no 12:10 ye crystal 12:10 that would work well to keep her BB gauge up, but what spheres does your mitigator have 12:10 That's mainly for people with terrible BB fill 12:10 or someone important 12:10 Like Gazia 12:10 >terrible BB fill 12:10 >gazia 12:10 stop repeating yourself 12:11 my miligator is Krantz Virtuous Cape and Bond of Rih'alnase 12:11 nice 12:11 thats good 12:11 i just finish that annoying GQ just get that sphere for Krantz 12:12 lol 12:12 Hi whats going on 12:12 the final boss took me a day until i knew wht i did wrong =P 12:12 lol 12:12 Hi Paca 12:12 Griff bb and sbb are too strong to save ubb so i only us enormal attacks for griff 12:12 someone tried to do it without cures or holy waters 12:12 hi haile 12:12 rip lol 12:12 Best day ever 12:12 its my birthday 12:12 happy bd bro 12:13 HAPPY B-DAY 12:13 I hope you realize that's an example 12:13 here's a B-day present, from me 12:13 http://imgur.com/Bqufp9T 12:13 today RNGesus was good to me today too in both JP and GL i only pulled Omnis and all of them were new 12:13 gdi 12:13 you stole my luck 12:13 i haven't gotten a black door in 2 weeks 12:14 so is daze set lookin good? 12:14 Even in GL where I barely have any omnis 12:14 I pulled Silias Vern Felice and Lara 12:14 good day 12:14 lucky 12:14 and Rize 12:14 which is getting one 12:14 i still have 20 gems and 11 tickets 12:15 oh wait 13 12:15 :( 12:15 I have nothing 12:15 100% f2p 12:15 but at least i beat all the content 12:15 I only bought cause its my B-day 12:15 was worth my money 12:15 lol 12:15 my team istaking a risk taking Raze in =P 12:16 clashes 12:16 well i need to eat dinner now 12:16 later 12:16 c ya 12:16 stop stealing my luck while you're at it 12:17 which is better Raze and Sirius or Raze and Avant? 12:19 Sirius is better for your BC gen and being a tanky unit 12:19 ye me and my friends were talking about that xD 12:19 Avant is for crit nuking 12:19 Dise is for 1-hit spark nuking 12:20 and Dise is more rounded 12:20 IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE :^) 12:20 * Pacapound runs 12:20 since my bc units are Kulyuk and Sirius and Elza 12:20 lol 12:20 I'm not sorry 12:22 *sigh i have a full mono team of izunas 12:22 lol 12:23 make a colo team out of them 12:23 TAKE THAT, MIFUNE! 12:23 i have a Mizerka and full mifunes too lol 12:23 oh 12:23 well depends on if you like nuking or gambling i guess 12:23 also a team of nyamis lol 12:24 my friend told me to keep em for fun xD 12:24 hopfully nyami OE comes out soon 12:24 nyami is getting an omni? 12:25 well it isnt confirmed but she got 2nd place in OE poll 12:25 Zenia is 1st place for OE 12:26 oh that 12:27 i wouldnt even be surprised if her OE is named Pudding Monster lmao 12:27 Pudding Monster Nyami 12:33 is there anyplace you can view that poll 12:33 i cant find it 12:33 its closed now 12:33 idk where it is, that was 4? months ago 12:33 ok 12:34 i was prolly ye 4 or so months ago 12:34 but i can tell u who was in the top picks 12:34 1. zenia 2. nyami 3. salt deer 4. tridon 5. allanerd 12:34 Zenia, Nyami, Allanon, Tridon, Deer Chick 12:35 ah thanks 12:35 ive got all of those except allanon, feelsgoodman 12:36 inb4 allanon is best 12:36 * Pacapound runs 12:36 D: 12:36 ehh 12:36 we already have omni allanon 12:36 Howling Wolf Zekt 12:36 i want felice =P 12:37 i want melord 12:37 GDI was about to type in Megod again 12:37 i blame verse 12:58 trying to get arks evo gem for OE is hard QQ got rekt on 2nd phase 01:09 2nd phase? 01:09 as in, like, under 50%? 01:11 oh hi metal 01:11 did you end up beating krantz gq? 01:11 hello? 01:27 01:27 I'm a magical pooonnnyyy <3 01:28 01:28 is the new tumbleweed 01:28 kek 01:28 I'm just bored 01:28 i cleared all the content 01:28 i can't summon 01:29 woof 01:29 hi 01:29 hey 01:29 * Pacapound looks at noel trial 01:29 might as well do it again to test some things... 01:29 lel 01:29 as for me 01:29 F2P clear plz 01:29 sp grinding time 01:29 No RS units 01:29 then endless 01:30 lol 01:30 I'm f2p 01:30 i feel so far behind cuz u guys are talking about noel trial and stoof] 01:30 feelsbadman' 01:30 http://imgur.com/Bqufp9T 01:30 F2P clear (yes) 01:30 well the spheres are f2p at least 01:31 >Rengaku 01:31 >Krantz 01:31 >No RS units 01:31 K 01:31 pls 01:31 only 2 RS OE 01:31 krantz doesn't feel like an rs unit lmao 01:31 1 is free 01:31 2 are free* 01:31 the other 2 are legacy 01:31 No RS run pl0x 01:31 2 free OE 2 legacy OE 2 RS OE 01:31 Be misagi 01:32 No sphere Noel 01:32 -_- 01:32 F2P Noel 01:32 :^) 01:32 at least i can put the correct info on the trial page 01:32 lmao 01:32 the last guy said you had to 1-5-5 on atro 01:32 pls 01:33 Lel 01:33 What's that for 01:33 bb count 01:33 Ew 01:33 what you actually have to do 01:33 is 7 BB/SBB in 3 turns 01:33 Lel.. 01:33 yeet 01:34 also Liberate Grace is ST not AoE 01:34 and its ENHANCEMENT not ENCHANTMENT 01:34 jeez 01:35 oh and if you think the BB count on atro is bad 01:35 90% ares down on fight 3 01:35 But is it perm? 01:35 bc on spark 01:35 k 01:35 10/10 01:35 yep 01:36 it lasts the whole fight 01:36 Lel 01:36 except your first turn 01:36 Ez 01:36 999 BC fill 01:36 F8 me 01:36 * Suljko101303 f8's Nyan 01:36 using a UBB causes 100% bb drain 01:37 ok so wikichat CP rankings 01:37 You can't drain on my turn :^) 01:37 #18: 4245 CP 01:37 #19: 2955 CP 01:37 there's the pingu line 01:38 CP for guild? 01:38 ye 01:38 i think i got like 9K+ 01:38 and nyan you'd better contribute b4 i pass you 01:38 in my guild 01:38 u wot 01:38 cuz im crazy 01:38 I contribute 01:38 I'm 50? behind 01:39 anyways gnight 01:40 i forgot that i was here 01:43 lel 02:19 My 100m Karma has been tarnished http://imgur.com/a/3P8wT !! 02:19 Time to repair it 02:44 hmm 02:48 I'm a happy little potato :) 02:48 how so 02:49 because the toasters from the rainbow planet came to destroy our race and take all of our back scratchers 03:02 I should get a back scrubber one of these days 03:12 dedliest cat 03:12 chat* 03:15 Lex did you change your name 03:15 o.o 03:16 Maybe 03:16 how long has it been 03:17 A long time i played some LoL with you back then 03:17 I think thats you haha 03:19 yE 03:19